twdfandomcom-20200213-history
Pete Hipmaster
Pete Hipmaster He is A Created Wrestler (Not Real) Profile As a Former Sinistra who bent on a world Domination, Pete tries to redeem himself and learn the error of his way after Bulk The Thor saves him from accident even he is a Sinistra, So in hopes of Repaying Bulk's deeds and chance to redeem himself of his wrong-doing, He joined The Dexteras to help them to Finish off The Sinistras evil plan and its wrester without any Remorse. He will defeat them with Mind, Body and Hip-Hop Moves!!Being a former Sinistra and a new Dexteras, Pete still feel guilt of his past wrong-doings behind his Star Mask. Even though he still sad, he will continue to show The Sinistras the Hip-Hop fighting Style, and unleash his talent in the TWF Ring to defeat the Sinistra, this Hip-Hop dancer wrestler is feared when he was a Sinistra and now The Dexteras!! Bio Pete, born as Ellis Huvey, was a deliquent in teenager, he has a hard rock style and join a bully gang, his rock style make him join a bully gang. In their meeting they always practice hip-hop moves and torment the weakers in school and neighborhood. He enventually dropped out and want to be a cage fighter, so he chose the Sinistras, but not until he realised his errors by Bulk the Thor's justice, and joined the Mighty Dexteras after fed up being a bully and tormentor. and decide to fight for Justice and fairness, after that, he dispatches many of his former teammates, and even his old bully gang in his match with Mugsy Thumbscrew, this Hip hopper expert is going to give a taste of Justice, hip-hop style Personality & Battling Style Pete is a very humble thumb since his move to the Dexteras, and has a very rough and tough attitude, even in the Dexteras, this isn't change. He never insults his opponent, and shows mercy, though he did not pull any punches for opponent Battling style : He uses a combination of Hip Hop moves and hard hits, he also fights by dodging his opponent's attacks because of his high agility. Signature Move : 1. Leg Slam : A Kick with his leg (or fingers) to opponent. It's used for weakening and stopping opponent's moves 2. Tornado Hip-Hop : A Hip-Hop Top Freestyle, He spins his leg so much that create a Tornado in the ring. One of Pete's best finishing move 3. Thousand Hands : A Superbly Fast attacks by repeatingly hits opponent with punch-styled hip-hop moves. The barrage is about 40 hits or more and is the one of best finishing move, and even faster than Hometown Huck's Houston Huckster. Special Move : 1. Midnight Prom : It's Pete's Deadly move. He first kicks his opponent to the sky and jump to him(yes i did say jump) then pulling many hard hitting(also brutal) punch and kicks similiar to the pop disco move in the Prom. When the barrage is over, he forcefully slam his body to his opponent, thus getting the pin. 2. The 7-Star Naturon : Another dangerous and extremely powerful move. He does the extremely fast Leg Slams combined with Midnight Prom's move 7 Times. This is twice as powerful as Midnight Prom, but interference can cause a serious backfire. Friends:Bulk The Thor Homeboy Star rocker Radical Randy Victorias Vini *Stats : AWESOME HIP-HOP STAR *Power: 77 *Agility: 100 *Stamina: 72 *Hip-Hop: 92 RECORD : 17W-4L Quotes *"C'mon it's time to Start the Music!!" *"Cool, Man!!" *"Alright, Crowds it's night and it's time for....MIDNIGHT PROM!!" *"Yoink!!"(when pinned)